Within Temptation
by Yumi Sumeragi
Summary: Once published with my pen name of Jadis Kitazawa and now with my pen name Yumi Sumeragi this is my one and only dark fic in English.Wonka reflets about his new temptation: his heir Charlie Bucket.Charlie´s age non specified. Slash, one shot.


**Autor: Jadis Kitazawa or Yumi Sumeragi...this both are my fic writer names. Yumi Sumeragi´s account is where I post my fics in Portuguese, and since this is my only fic in English Im putting it with the others now….**

**Disclaimer:** I don´t own them...wish I did...

**Warning:** This is slash baby. Don´t like it, don´t read it.

**Within Temptation**

**By Jadis Kitazawa**

Soft like Japanese silk those arms slowly round my waist and in this moment I'm nothing but fear and delight.

Now I know my heart is also part of the prize once offered to him.

How could I ever imagine this to happen?

Of all things in this world the least expected for me was love, this strange concept of caring.

But here it is, pulsing in my frail veins, making my breath catch and my body tremble.

Love, this sweet and elusive feeling, now rushes through me in a perfect mixture of tenderness and desire.

Since my very youth I saw people as nothing but potential thieves, liars and cheaters. Years pass by and the more I knew about people the more I wanted to stay away from them. For me love was just another of their sophisticated lies. The " gentle and all-caring" Mr Wilbur Wonka, my fa…fa… father, was the living proof of that.

Truth be told: When I decided to send the golden tickets around the world the only thing I expected was to find one "not so boring and not so rotten child" to mold in my terms and continue my work, acting as a heir.

To really care for this heir was definitely not in my plans.

Charlie was and still is a complete surprise for me. Or a surprize, I suppose.

He is every-little-single-thing I thought that never existed: pure, lovely, sincere and most of all receptive. He never judges me badly or betrays my trust. His affection for me is so obvious and open, so innocent.

Of course he is also a dedicated apprentice of my art and worthy to inherit my industrial empire. Every day he grows more creative and workaholic…just like myself.

And, for my personal despair and amusement, every day he grows more beautiful to my eyes, more precious to my heart.

I never liked being touched. To be completely honest I still hate touches and always try to avoid the hugs that the infamous Bucket family wants to give me.

Charlie is the only one who can do such thing and make me melt in joyful surrender. He is the only one I ever allowed to run his hands in my skin.

His family can try to look nice people, but I don't trust them. Matter of fact, I despise them.

To me they are just Charlie's worst and useless luggage, the discomfort I have to deal with in order to keep my dear heir near me. But this whole situation will not last for long…in time Charlie will see how useless they are. I'll be with him to teach that.

Patience is a virtue. I'll be patient and wait the right moment to get rid of the Bucket family with Charlie's complete approval and help. To manipulate situations, to play with peoples minds and hearts is like playing chess.

I'm the best in this kind of game.

I never lose.

As the grip in my waist gets tighter more and more I feel the warm body of my dear beloved next to mine. I blush and gasp softly with the contact. I see his face blush like mine as well when my arms embrace him in return. His petal and pure lips murmur in a frail voice full of fear the words I wanted so long to hear.

Time stops, my heart skip a beat.

He waits tense for my answer to his tender feelings, maybe fearing to lose me the same way I fear to lose him. I lift his delicate face with one hand, look into his childlike eyes and giggle in my usual nervous tone.

"I love you too, silly…"- I say, not recognizing my own voice.

He smiles to me beautifully.

I take his lips with mine in the very first kiss of both our lives.

And it feels like dying slowly, like falling fast. The more I get from it the more I crave for it to be stronger and deeper. Violent. Possessive.

He craves for it the same way I do. I feel it on his starving lips pressed against mine, in his shaking hands that try to pull me even closer.

He is mine to "reach out and take it"; the same way I am his.

I close my eyes as his hands do to me their benign alchemy with light touches and his lips make my soul taste freedom, knowing that this is only the beginning of a new and powerful bond between us.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Wow, this is my very first fanfic!

Well, English is not my first language so I can just hope with all my heart my writing is not to bad. Hope you enjoy it!

All Reviews are welcome!

Friendly kisses for all readers.

Jadis Kitazawa


End file.
